We seek continued support for our NIH Training Grant T32 HL076136-10 entitled Cardiac MR CT Research based in the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) Cardiac MR PET CT program, a joint Radiology/Cardiology program. This renewal application is based on the highly successful track record of this program over the first 10 years, documented by 1) the impact trainees of this program had on the Nation's biomedical, behavioral and clinical research agenda - 69% of former trainees are faculty at academic institutions, 75% serve in regional, national or international leadership positions with a teaching, research, or clinical focus, and 63% have acquired independent funding to continue their research; and 2) training a diverse (11/27 (42%) of all program trainees were underrepresented minority) and highly trained workforce (20 MD; 4 MD PhD; 3 PhD). This renewal application provides an in depth training plan with didactic formal and project based individual training elements across career tracks of Engineering /Physics, Basic and Translational Research, Early Clinical Imaging Research and Trials, and Clinical Trials/Epidemiology/Outcomes in cardiac imaging. The program is supported by 30 well funded faculty members ($64,194,470 of funding for year 1 (2014) of the program; 52 awarded R01 grants and 26 PPG/U01 programs) and 21/30 have already secured independent funding until year 3 (2016) of this application) with experience and a long track record of commitment to mentoring representing ten programs and departments. This faculty combines outstanding expertise in seven focus areas (Computed Tomography, Magnetic Resonance Imaging, other noninvasive Imaging such as PET and Echocardiography, Invasive Imaging (IVUS, OCT), Biomarkers/Genetics/Metabolomics, Cost Effectiveness, and Statistics). Importantly, several large ongoing and funded future trials (PROMISE, ROMICAT II, REPRIEVE) provide outstanding training and research opportunities for MD investigators, while significant basic and translational science work is performed in MR and biomarker areas. The program's administrative structure includes a Program Management Committee, Mentor groups and an External Advisory Board to guarantee an efficient mentoring and supervision of trainees. On 04/01/2012, Udo Hoffmann, MD MPH, a senior clinical trialist with focus on CT, became the PI of the Training Program. He has close research collaborations with the majority of the faculty listed in this application. Dr. Hoffmann, will lead the program together with the Associate Director Tomas G. Neilan, MD, a junior faculty with a complimentary basic/translational MR science focus. Both will closely work with a Program Management Committee and an External Advisory Board. A K24 award supports Dr. Hoffmann's effort and he has additional departmental support for Dr. Neilan and for the administration of the grant. Detailed training plans and clear responsibilities ensure program cohesiveness and foster multidisciplinary research collaboration. Funds are now requested to renew Program for a third 5 year funding cycle.